THE BONNIE CRONICLES
by dotsuhollyleaf
Summary: Everyone loves Bonnie! I will not be posting to much. am really busy
1. author note

so, this is a whole bunch of cute bonnie shorts they are going to be real funny. first chapter will be out next I did change some stuff around with this. so in this, thay have ages. this is five years before the ages I think fit them in the game. so I think they would be, if the had ages in the game, freddy;25, foxy;23, chika;18, bonnie;18, and golden freddy;15. so every one get your calulators out. so in this story, 5 years before game ages, I think it would be freddy;20, foxy;18, chika;13, bonnie;13 and golden freddy;10. yes golden freddy is in here. the first chapter is coming out sometime next week. and before any one starts shitting about my gramer... I AM 40% DYSLEXIC DON'T SAY ANY TTHING


	2. bonnie wants a raise

bonnie walked into freddy's office. freddy was siting at his chair reading the news paper. bonnie sighed. freddy looked up. "what is it bonnie?" freddy asked.

"can I have a raise?"

freddy raised a eyebrow."why would you want a raise, I don't even pay you?" freddy put the newspaper on his desk.

"I saw one of the workers serving some kids, and he said he needed a raise!" bonnie said. "can I have a raise?" he repeated.

freddy sighed. "bye bonnie." he said, picking up his news paper.

bonnie smiled, then turned, and lefted. A few seconds later, bonnie poked his head back in.

"whats a raise?" bonnie asked.

freddy sighed"bye bonnie."

dotsu feed;

sorry its so short. this is only the beginning of the nonsence.x3


	3. halloween special

hey chika! bonnie ran across stage, waving his arm.

chika turned around. "yes, what is it bonnie?" she asked.

"what are you dressing up as for halloween?" bonnie asked. it was the day before halloween. the fazbear crew was throwing a halloween party. there was going to be candy and all the animatronics where dressing up. chika smilled. "A cupcake." she said

"I can't wait! this is going to be soooo cool!" he said. halloween was both his and golden freddy's favorite hallowday.

chika smiled just then, they heard a crashing sound from the kichen. it sounded like some one had broked it!

chika and bonnie exchanged a glance. then, they both stpited into the kichen. chika got their first. she gasped. siting on the counter has golden freddy, freddy's little brother. he was eating a batch of cupcakes with orange frosting a punkin shaped candies.

"gold! those where my new batch on cupcakes for the party tonight!" chika exclaimed.

gold froze, swallowing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. that was why halloween was always his favorite. he loved to eat.

gold looked up. he smiled."h-hey chika, just t-try these cupcakes and m-making sure their g-good for the kids."

chika put her hands on her hips, a sign they used to tell they should step back. and that is what bonnie did. he walked out of the room. foxy and freddy where talking outside the kichen. bonnie walked up to them. he decided to do a survaey.

"hey bonnie, what is it?" foxy asked.

"what are you guys dressing up for at the party?" bonnie asked.

"vampire" freddy responded. bonnie nodded his head. then he looked at was smiling. "its a surprse." he said. foxy was a teenager he liked pranking and freaking out the younger ones.

freddy roled his eyes."your being a werewolf again, aren't you?"

foxy looked from side to side "ummm... maybe?" foxy ran off. freddy roled his eyes again. he turned to bonnie"what about you bonnie?"

bonnie looked up"ummm... its a surprise? he said. then ran off. freddy sighed." he gets more like foxy ever day..."

*three hours later*

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN KIDS!" the party had finally started and every one was having tons of fun. every one was dressed in their costumes. chika was a cupcake, freddy was a vampire, foxy was a werewolf, gold was the "candy pumnkin", and bonnie was a goblin. all the animatronics where at startions. foxy was at his pirate ship, freddy was on stage, chika was at the entrance, and bonnie was by the entrance to the kichen. golden freddy didn't have a station. he was going around giving out candy to kids behaving well. they all had different treats. foxy had lollypops, freddy had cookies, bonnie had laftytafty, and chika had her secound batch on pumpkin cupcakes.(gold ate the first).

bonnie was giving a group of kids some laftytafty. he smiled at them, then gave them all hugs. he went through 8 more groups after that, intill, some thing happened...

the lights went out. bonnie, chika, and foxy all turned to look at freddy. freddy being to oldest, they always looked to him when something went wrong. freddy looked around the room, a cookie still in his hand. he looked at foxy. he mouth something, bonnie wasn't sure what it was, but he made out the word _where_.

foxy shrugged. freddy sudenly looked worried. he stood up. "its okay every one, we are trying to get the lights back on, but as we wait... who wants to play some night time games!" freddy said. he looked at foxy and nodded then, did the same to bonnie. bonnie understood.

he followed foxy back stage to the power box. the power went out a lot at the pizzria, all the animartonics knew how to fix the usually took a little bit to fix. so bonnie thought it would be a perfect time to ask foxy some questions.

"foxy?" bonnie said in a small voice. foxy said "uh hu?" foxy said. foxy never liked questions. exspeshally when it was a question from bonnie. "freddy said, you don,t like the kids as much as the rest of us. why ?" bonnie asked

foxy sighed "listen kid, sometimes, I just-" he was cut off by a small scream from the party room.

foxy and bonnie exchanged a glance, then, sprinted to where the kids waited with freddy and chika. when they got to the room foxy gasped! floating around the kids was a white figure. chika walked over and stood by them. but before she could say any thing, the figure turned to face noticed all the kids where gone. the party ended why they where back stage.

the figure got closer to them. it launched. "BOO'!" it shouted. foxy and bonnie jumped on chika. chika held them in her arms. she laughed.

"You two are so weird!" chika said. "its just gold, see!" she pointed to the goast

the goast was now siting on the floor. it lifted the white sheet to revile a yellow face. gold's face. gold laughed.

"I got you guys!" he said snickering.

bonnie and foxy steped back on the floor. bonnie looked at foxy. foxy's face was full of anger. he started chasing gold around. gold still laughing.

"AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

dotsu feed;

oh foxy... I hope you guys like this. halloween is this friday, so I thought this was good. I am tring to get at lease one chapter up every week. but, on friday, halloween, I am geting surgury then. so I might not be on for a while.x3


	4. pacients test

and now, what happens when chika and bonnie take foxy though a paicents test;

bonnie; hey foxy

foxy;no

chika; hey foxy

foxy;no

bonnie;hey foxy

foxy;NO

chika;hey foxy

foxy;NO

chika and bonnie; hey foxy!

FOXY; I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU AND STUFF YOU DOWN EACH OTHERS THROATS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

bonnie and chika exchanged a glance._it worked!bonnie thought_

they ran down the wall to were golden freddy was waiting.

"did you guys do it?" he asked.

they both nodded.

"cool! I hope the camera we put up works!"

dotsu feed;

just thought this up at the top of my head. sorry it sucksx3


	5. killing for a cupcake

Bonnie walked past the office of the night guard,Alex. Chicka was standing by one of the Windows, she had a sad look on her face.

"Chika? What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

Chicka frowned" cupcake..."

"Cupcake?" Bonnie looked into the office. A pink cupcake was sitting on the desk."Cupcake..." he groened.

_five minutes later_

Gold,chicks and Bonnie where all standing out side the office." Cupcake..." they all kelp mouning.

Foxy walked by." What are you idiots doing? " he asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Cupcake" that all grouned.

Foxy rolled his eyes, then walled away. He put in his headphones and started listening to vocaloid.

_in side the office_

Alex turned on the right door light. "God there still there! What do they want. Gold never comes to the office, what are they doing!

He looked down at his battery. 15%. "SHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Alex yelled. His chair fell over, hiring a bottom and opening the door. Gold snuch in. Alex quickly closed it be for the others got in, not seeing gold crawl under him.

Alex sighed. "That was a closer-! SHIT! Gold stood up. "Cupcake" he said.

"Wh-what" he said, fearfully.

" CUPCAKE!" Golden Freddy yelled

He got in Alex's face. "CUPCAKE!" Gold yelled again. Alex screamed.

He fell backwards, knocking into a extra Freddy fazbear suit. There was a awful snapping sound. Alex's bones breaking. His teeth and eyes piped out. Gold screamed. "FREDDY HELP!" He screamed.

" foxy you better not be trying to kill gold again!" Freddy yelled back.

" FREDDY WE NEED YOU!" Chicka yelled.

A few minutes later, Freddy was standing by gold. His mouth hanging open. "What happened?" Freddy asked through clenched teeth. "Umm... foxy did it" Bonnie said, pointing to foxy.

Foxy was walking past, listening to a vocaloid song( bad Apple).

He glanced at eyes where full of rage. " what? " foxy said, taking of his headphones." AM GOIN TO KILL YOU!" Freddy yelled. Foxy looked at him. FREDDY launched, foxy ran, and the rest started laughing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDOIT, YOUR GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!"

Dotsu feed: Mahayana poor foxy. I had surgery yesterday, so I won't be updating that much. If any one was any good ideas for the next chapter, please leave me a review. If I use it, then I will also give you credit


	6. READ THIS IS YOU WANT TO HAVE FUN

Hello every one. I think a lot of you are going to like this. I have decided to turn this into a animation. But, I don't know how to animate. So, I want to hire someone to. But there are rules.

need to know how to animate.

If you do not know how to animate, or you can it just sucks, please don't sign up for this.( sign up instruction at the bottom of page.

2. You need to know how to draw.

Am not drawing this for you. You need to know how to draw. If you can't draw to my approval, you can't do it. But don't worry, it doesn't have to be great. But it has to be good.

3. Need my permission.

If I find you on YouTube or someone finds you and tells me on YouTube or some where else, I will report YOU. You have to have my permission.

4. You need to give credit.

Put it in the description or have some end credits. If you don't have my credit you will be reported.

can only do this on YouTube.

Only on YouTube.

OK now more info. To sign up, go leave a review ON THIS CHAPTER and wait for my feed back. You need to have a account on either devaintart or YouTube. You can find me on there to. Same username. But different icon thing. If you have any questions go ahead and ask.

Forgot a rule.

5. You need to know you and what the characters are and what they look like. I don't care how you make the characters I made up.

Well go on a sign up!


	7. diet part 1

"This is so cool!".

It was only a week after Halloween and the animations were dressing up for the fun of it.

Bonnie,foxy,and Chika where DJ. They called themselves "beat box pizzeria". (Name by Bonnie) Freddy was a lawyer. And golden Freddy(since they had no more fabric to work with) had on a pink tutu and teara. A classic ballets.

" why do I have to be this? Why can't Chika do it?" He whined.

"Chika makes it work, either why you have to wear a tutu!" Foxy said.

Gold whined. But he knew it was true. Chika had on a heavy golden necklace and black and pink tutu."why are we even doing this?" Gold asked." Why are we doing this Freddy,so you can get more candy?" Foxy asked.

FREDDY blushed. Foxy was the only one out of the five who actually eat well. FREDDY and gold always stuffed themselves. Chika and Bonnie would eat a little too much. But foxy always knew when to stop.

Gold, and Chika started jumping up and down excitedly. " CANDY!CANDY!" They chanted.

Bonnie joined in. Foxy rolled his eyes." Can I go now?" He asked Freddy. FREDDY shuck his head." No foxy, we have a birthday party today. His name is Scott and he is 8. Scott's real birthday was on Halloween but we where booked.

Foxy rolled his eyes again.

FREDDY frowned. Foxy, you and Bonnie are doing a show together. Foxy looked up surprised. The last time he did a show with someone, it was 5 years ago and it didn't go very well.

Gold turned to chika." Hey Chika, you got any donuts left?" He asked." I think there's still two left."Chika told him.

Gold smiled, then ran of to the kitchen." Golden Freddy fazbear! Get back here now!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie and foxy took a few steps back. The only time Freddy would ever use gold 's full name was when he was truly mad. Gold poked his head in slowly. A scared look on his face.

" make sure to save one for me." FREDDY said smiling. Gold smiled back. " okay Freddy!"

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "You two really need to go on a diet. Come on Bonnie, let's go rehearse."


	8. roof top run

"hey andrew?" bonnie stepped into the office.

"mmhmm?" andrew replied not looking up from his book.

"where does this lead to?"bonnie pionted to a metal hatch above andrew's head.

"I dunno... probably the roof or something." andrew said shugging.

bonnie reached up and grabbed the hatches handle.

"bonnie wait!" andrew cried. but it was too late. the hatch swung open and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"oops." bonnie muttered, picking up a limp arm in his furry paw. andrew's arm fell to the floor. bonnie looked up at the gaping hole in the ceilimg. he grabbed a rung and pullied himself up. rung by rung bonnie ascended to the roof. under the starry sky, bonnie stood in the cool night air. A few lights zoomed by on the nearby was a desne covering of leaves, pine needles, acorns, and, pinecones from the two nearby trees. it looked like no one had been up there in a while.

bonnie sat down on the leafu roof and picked up a pinecone. experimentally, he chucked it into the distance with all him might. it landed in the middle of a neighborhood and a faint crsh was heard. bonnie winced.

bonnie picked up some leaves and twigs and attempted to assemble a house. the result was a bundle of twigs twigs. he sighed and tossed it of the laid back and looked at the his finger, he traced the pattrens in the stars, like that one kids game...what was it called? oh! connect the dots. the kids loved that game, bonnie thought.

a enraged voice could be heard from down in the resteruant.

" bonnie! bonnie, get down here, its almost 6! you need to help the others get ready for today!" andrew ordered.

bonnie sat up and poked his head though the gaping hole. " coming!" he replied. as he started climbing down the ladder, one came of and bonnie fell about 2 feet to the ground. he had a lead pipe one of his hands.

"oops." he said. andrew put his head in his hands. " am going to be fired for this."

bonnie smiled. then ran off the tell chika and gold what just happened.

" wow! really?" a exicted chika said after bonnie explained what walked over with some stremers. " oh how amazing, you finlly reliz ed pinecones are real." he said in a mocking voice." now take these and put them in storage, we don't need them.

once foxy walked away, gold took the stremers from bonnie with a evil grin." tonight I play a little trick on ol' foxy." chika and bonnie smiled back. gold's pranks where always the best.

* that night*

foxy walked back to pirate cove to get a little rest before opening time. as he walked to his ship, he started noticing small peices of ribbon. but that was no surprise. pirate cove was near the storage room where the kids ( thats what foxy and freddy called the others since they where so young) were suppost to put the extra stremers. once he arrived at the pirate ship, foxy gasped. the entire ship was covered in stremers. a few where tied together to form the word _ golden freddy was here_. foxy's eyes filled with rage. "GOLDEN!" he yelled. " AM GOIN TO KILL YOU YA LITTLE TWERP!"

dotsu feed;

oh, poor foxy. so the beginning part of this, where bonnie is on the roof, doesn't not belong to me. that was writen by addilion. thank you addi and I added a little to it. hope you don't mind. =3


	9. pacents test 2: breadfish

Recently,chika and Bonnie gave foxy another patients test:

Bonnie and Chula ran down the hall to foxy, Bonnie was holding a laptop.

"Hey foxy, we need to show you something!" Bonnie said. Foxy turned around and rolled his eyes. " it better take less that 5 minutes." Foxy ordered. Chika and Bonnie looked at each other, then back at foxy and both nodded. Foxy looked at the computer, and Bonnie hit play.

_tell me have you seen the marvelous breadfish, smimming in, the ocean waters? Have you seen the marvelous breadfish, he like in enval sandwich,ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a fish of man and shark!_

it continued to repeat for 2 minutes, then,foxy grabbed the laptop and broke it with his thigh.

NEVER,EVER, DO THAT AGAIN, OR SO HELP ME I NOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Dotsu feed: oh foxy. The song was marvelous breadfish. If you know it you know the torment foxy just went though. If not, go to YouTube and look it up. I don't know who it belongs to, but I am a disclaimer.


	10. deit part 2

Bonnie and foxy walked though the halls of the pizzeria. They were getting ready to rehearse for a party.

"So foxy,what are we doing for the show?" Bonnie asked excitedly. Foxy shrugged."I guess just one of my normal shows but with two people."

Bonnie shrugged."Okay!" They entered pirate cove.

Foxy pushed Bonnie into a wall."ow!" Bonnie yelped,hiring his arm hard.

Foxy jumped back against the opposite wall. I red blur flew past them,hiring the wall at the end of the hall."w-what was that?!" Bonnie asked as he walked back over to foxy,holding his arm."rocket,golden Freddy has this place rigged with a whole bunch of pranks." Foxy replied.

"oh... hey foxy?" bonnie said as they contiued to walk down the hall."mmhmm" foxy murmered.

"why is gold aslways pulling pranks on you." foxy shrugged. "dunno. most likely because freddy would kill him, and you and chika are like his partners in crime."

bonnie nodded.

as they walked onto foxy's pirate ship, bonnie noticed a dark figure raoming around in the shadows."hey foxy, whats-" bonnie was cut of as the figure lunged itself at foxy.

dotsu : cliff hanger, sorry guys, but its time for a question that could change life as we know it. how would you guys feel if, I got the yoy animatronics, BB and marionette to join in? also, your answer may or may not effect what happens to foxy.=3


	11. deit part 3

"Mangle!"

Foxy was laying on the ground, dismantled, white Fox on top of him.

"Hehe, hi foxy! Me and flicker where wondering when you would be back!"

Foxy got up, rolling his eyes."What have I told you about that!"

Just then, yet another Fox walked out of the shadows."we are sorry foxy." We muttered.

Bonnie walked up to the Fox happily."Flicker!" He said, throwing with arms around him.

"H-hi Bonnie." He said, returning the huge.

Bonnie turned to foxy. "So, what are we doing for the show?" Bonnie said joyfully.

Mangle started jumping up and down. "You guys are doing a show?!Oh that's so cool! What are you guys doing?! Is it at the cove?"

"Mangle."

"What is Bonnie?"

"Mangle."

" is it for a special birthday?"

"MANGLE!"

Mangle stoped bouncing and looked at foxy."Yes?"She said politely.

Foxy sighed."come on Bonnie." Foxy said."and you." He pointed to mangle."go get me some flicker."He turned to flicker."are going to help me and bon."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"flicker asked.

Foxy smirked."Bring me, golden Freddy.

Dundundun.**now will you guys calm down. Jesus Christ.**


	12. READ THIS

hi everyone! I need to talk about something very important! if you see a downloadable game for computer called five nights at freddys 3, do not,I repeat, do NOT download it! its a fake! most of the content was stolen!there is one charatcer who is really someones stolen oc! sugar the cat is really candy the cat! someones oc! I ask all of you to spread the word about this! but this on one of your storys, and join the scott cawton protectin army!


End file.
